


[意罗朱/亲王表哥]杀人偿命

by NovaticCadenza



Series: Les Capulets, les 'scarlet reds' [6]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Tybalt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: Still what if:罗密欧没能一刀把提博尔特捅死“侄子死去使亲王的怒火高涨。为了使自己尽快摆脱不利处境、避免被泄愤，卡普莱特家族爽快地交出了凶手。”←的另一种，除了亲手执刑以外的发展。(是雷，目前竟然全是侧面描写，我服了，不要看(终于写完了，好雷啊，建议不要看第三章，我的脑子里都是水吗inspired by 同时是球和提cover的manuel bianco小美人
Relationships: Escalus/Mercutio (Romeo and Juliet), Escalus/Tybalt(Romeo and Juliet), Implied Tybalt/Mercutio
Series: Les Capulets, les 'scarlet reds' [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

他年轻的妻子靠在他怀里——现在朱丽叶和他的关系是被众人承认的了，她是在太阳下经过祝福的他的妻子。两条年轻生命的流逝最后竟通向这样的结果，没有人能够预料得到。那天爬上卡普莱特家阳台的时候，罗密欧已经做好了随时被宣判死刑的准备，红玫瑰的双唇尝起来也像血。提心吊胆的日子过了两天，是班伏里奥给他通了通事态。艾斯卡勒斯的态度发生了意料之外的大转变，亲王渗透到城里每一个街角的愤怒与恐吓突然像是阳光下的冰雪一样消融殆尽。我祝福你们，祝福真爱，他说。帕里斯在朱丽叶来得及想起来要与他告别之前就悄然离开，整场闹剧倒真像从未发生过一般，被抹去了所有痕迹。  
然而朱丽叶的笑容里却总有阴霾。他料想她是介怀提博尔特的死，但她摇摇头。那怪不得你，她说，何况他自己最后也没有怪你的意思。但她仍然咬着自己的拇指——这一点倒是和她表哥很像。终于，在这个夜晚，她向他吐露了再无法压抑的心事。  
“我不知道你有没有注意到，提博尔特没有墓。”她微微坐起一点来，起了个话头，“我不是……”  
她举起一只手，止住罗密欧的歉意。这个善良的、看起来连只猫也不敢凶的小beta总有这样的不安，而她也无法尽力安抚。你无法代替一个死人说原谅，哪怕他确实这样对你说过。而现在，她自己也逐渐无法继续忍耐这不安的噬咬。她拨了拨头发，轻轻在罗密欧耳边说着那混乱的几日里卡普莱特家里发生的事情。她不知道罗密欧已经猜到了多少，可有些事情他必须得知道。她的年长亲人们都面对过了，她也必须去寻找那真相。哪怕它锋利冰冷又苦涩。

朱丽叶并不像她的父亲或者她的表哥以为的一样无知。说是她女性的直觉也好、是alpha的兽性敏锐也罢：她听见过提博尔特昏迷时的呓语，也看见过她母亲愤懑无奈的泪水。组合在一起，她能猜到个大概。  
“我知道他不是伤重不治，他也不是死在这里。”她握着罗密欧的手说，“他是被我父亲送走的，走之前悄悄从我卧室的门缝里瞧了我好几眼，他以为我不知道。我坐起来，从窗帘缝里看见他上了一辆没有标志的马车，往艾斯卡勒斯的方向走了。”  
罗密欧眨眨眼睛。朱丽叶的话不多，可消化起来异常困难。他曾经不解自己为何被亲王放过，而现在这缺失的拼图终于被找到。但…他无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。这像飞蛾追寻火焰一样渴求着柔软情感的beta并不像个普通的蒙太古一样恨着卡普莱特和他们的利刃，受了提博尔特的好处并不会让他觉得受辱，他的情绪更接近于遗憾与难过。  
(也许是在朱丽叶唇上尝到了天堂之后他也就一并把提博尔特当成了自己家人的缘故。)  
这仍不能解释他心里那种仍然像是被狠狠揉了一把然后悬在半空的难过感觉。朱丽叶的手抓着他的，他茫然地嗅着她悲伤苦闷的气味。突然，他明白了朱丽叶的郁结点。她不是在哀悼生命的逝去，而是在恐惧已经切实发生在了某人身上而对她而言仍只是未知的一些事情。她只知道亲王此人铁腕，却不知他的手指具体能探进多深，抓走多少血肉。  
“最近，我隐约听说亲王其实没有要他的命，他还活着……我更担心了。这可能更糟。”  
他答应了朱丽叶的请求，教了她一些翻墙越瓦的技巧。她没有什么缜密的计划，仅仅想先去“看看”；至于看到了之后该怎么办，或说如果没有看到又该怎么办，她一概先将它们挥到一边。罗密欧没有对此提出异议，因为他在舞会上握住朱丽叶的手时也同样没有考虑过什么“以后”的计划。先去爱。先行动。

事实证明打听消息并没有他们以为的那么困难，只要你找到了正确的人。喝醉了的瓦伦丁对朱丽叶露出的恶意的目光，瘫软下去之前吐出指向模糊的咒骂。亲王大人可比你们以为的要更是个变态。他执着的东西，就一定要得到。  
想起他曾撞破的场面，瓦伦丁心里就止不住地冷笑。艾斯卡勒斯果然都是疯子，不仅自己有病，还十分擅长拖着别人一起发病。身居高位对亲王而言更像是让他在满足一己私欲的时候能得到更多便利，而不是道德上的顾忌。他早知道舅舅十分喜欢茂丘西奥，也并不同情提博尔特(无论本意如何，他确实主动地背上了一条人命)，然而亲王如此毫不遮掩、如此赤裸裸地用最简单粗暴的方式从字面意义上让杀人者偿命，还是着实让瓦伦丁吃了一惊。他没想到女仆之间传得神乎其神的流言竟然是真的，舅舅为了把茂丘西奥重新带回到这世界上而在别院里藏了个omega，每日播种不倦。他更没想到那omega不是舅舅随便买来的什么孤女。  
瓦伦丁藏在葡萄架后头抠着指甲听墙角。他几乎只能听到维罗纳亲王的声音：低沉而无礼，使唤着他的omega。而那omega非常安静，连喘息也很少泄露，更不提什么争辩。半晌，他听见了厚重布料相互摩擦的声音，大约是亲王终于完事了正在整理衣装。床垫摇动的声音，几下低沉的掌掴声，厚底靴子的脚步声。瓦伦丁赶紧躲到叶子后面，正瞧见亲王漫不经心地远去的背影：作为这里实际上的掌权者，他当然不需要担心被偷窥或者被说闲话。  
瓦伦丁又等了好一会。说实话他的腿已经蹲得有点麻了，让他开始犹豫到底还要不要继续躲在这里一看他舅舅找来的omega的究竟。但愿这秘密值得他腿上那种酥麻的刺痛！…他刚想到这里，嗅觉就提醒他那人动了。瓦伦丁抬头一看，差点被惊得跌坐在地上。  
从那小楼里走出来，正斜靠在门上的人身材倒依旧修长，模样也没怎么变，只是不再身披他那件红色的短外套，让瓦伦丁一时没能反应过来他的姓名。他看起来苍白憔悴，身体线条变得缓和了，垂在身侧的手臂和手指却都消瘦了许多。瓦伦丁能猜得出来这是为什么。他心情复杂，被提博尔特扭头抓了个正着。他觉得有些尴尬，但提博尔特的反应更大，几乎像是被当胸又刺了一剑，身体抖了抖，不得不抓住门框才勉强站稳。他低下头沉默了一会，长长了的黑发掉下来挡住了表情。瓦伦丁惊疑不定地瞧着他，瞧着他紧紧捏着门框用力到发白的手指，直到他又动了，撑着墙站直了身体。他的手臂放下来，拉开了原本就没好好批在身上的长袍，又把穿在里面的薄衬衫蹭开了一点。这个姿势让瓦伦丁能很清楚地看见他已经完全没有了肌肉线条的柔软腹部——他很明白提博尔特是故意要给他看的，他只是不理解对方为什么要这样做。他的气味闻起来甚至不像在示威。  
提博尔特就着这个姿势低头看了一会蹲在地上的瓦伦丁，好一会才像是受不住风吹一样把衣襟重新拢好，转身进了小楼。瓦伦丁仍然沉浸在那种冲击当中。他的舅舅和杀死了他双胞胎哥哥的人，还有他们之间那种诡异而沉默的胁迫性肉体关系，他说不出是哪一点让他胃里最为难受。  
直到第二天醒来，在镜子里看见自己和茂丘西奥在不做表情时几乎完全一样的面容，瓦伦丁才恍然大悟，提博尔特那种奇怪的态度到底是为什么。  
这让他觉得胃里更恶心了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文为什么还有后续。啊。

艾斯卡勒斯漫不经心地打量他身下那白皙的脊背。他摸过，手感非常柔软凝腻，只不过一想起这人曾经做过的事情，他就完全失去了任何温柔对待他的念头。我的小鸟儿，他想，我那样克制地养大的小鸟，还未来得及完全长开就死于你手。这样想着，他就伸手去掐那沉默的omega，手指几乎是抠进了柔软但并不厚的皮肉里。这比直接抓出血要更疼。omega的呼吸顿住了，床单被他抓紧——不过即使是在受伤之前他也完全不是强壮的类型，他只是够疯，就连茂丘西奥的胳膊都比他粗——也没能抵得住那种痛感。提博尔特绷紧的脊背一下瘫软，然而腿还是跪直在床面上，并不做任何无用的、从艾斯卡勒斯身体底下逃走的无谓尝试。他的手臂松松地抱住自己的头，一个无意识的姿态。艾斯卡勒斯捞着他的腰又操弄了一会，终于在确保全部射进去之后抽了出来。  
其实他完全没必要这么做。他们都知道。他的播种已经成功，omega变得柔软的身体线条和更嗜睡的精神状态便是明证；但他仍然要每天光顾提博尔特一次，像极了什么脑子不太好使的偏执狂。提博尔特和他不怎么说话——也有可能是不知道该对他说什么，或者仅仅是太累。他的伤还没有完全好(艾斯卡勒斯不能完全否认自己在这一点上的私心。是，他确实想让提博尔特以肉还肉地赔他一条命，可即便在这条里他也只是个容器罢了。没必要恢复得太好。)掌权者在他面前又全然不收敛那股肉食动物般的兽性。  
他总觉得艾斯卡勒斯的眼睛是黄色的，那种略带浑浊的深黄，而不是明亮的金黄：尽管定睛一看之后总会发现那不过是光线折射带来的错觉，盯着他的那双威严的眼睛仍然是一种浅棕色。那双眼睛圆而大，像觅食中的老虎，或是正在俯冲的老鹰：提博尔特总被它们盯得动弹不得，被其中毫不掩饰的敌意扎得无法动弹。他想起从前打猎时见过的小鹿，被突然蹿起的白鼬咬住喉咙拖倒在地。他觉得现在的自己就像那头鹿，在老虎的气息面前更加无法挣扎。偶尔，艾斯卡勒斯会冷淡地贬低他几句，更多的时候只厌恶地盯着他，眼神如刀一样勾进他的小腹，看起来像是在克制着自己立刻剖开他的肚子拿走”茂丘西奥”的冲动。alpha的味道随之毫不掩饰地捶击着他，打在他口鼻上让他窒息，肺里刺痛。这种掩盖在和平表像之下的不屑与仇恨，提博尔特想不出除了沉默地忍耐以外的应对。  
他的小腹一天天地涨大起来，四肢也开始有些浮肿，只有一双手仍然修长优美。看见他握住细杯子的模样，你就该知道他同样擅长手活。但艾斯卡勒斯从来没要求他做过那个。亲王确保自己的来意明确：他只需要提博尔特去带回某个特定的生命，用他omega的肉体，顺便再承载一些他的怒火与羞辱。他不打算在此之间再加上泄欲这一条，因为这么一来就是承认了提博尔特的身体尚有某些非必须的可取之处，承认那具柔韧修长的身体确实具有某种吸引力，承认他自己踢开那双长腿、用指节掐住因为骑马而生出薄茧的腿根不仅仅是因为恨他，还因为他喜欢提博尔特那时压抑着呼痛的声音。除了带回一个流着艾斯卡勒斯血液的新生命与惩罚僭越的杀人恶行，他不希望自己因为更多的理由以性的形式去使用这个omega的身体。即使是肉体上的吸引也像是种侮辱，让他倍感羞耻：这是个茂丘西奥不屑于要的人，却也竟然能让他产生轻微的迷恋。  
像是死人借了个对此并无知觉的、活着的罪人，来声明自己对他的不屑、不需要与不在乎。我个人真的不在乎你的财富与权势，茂丘西奥活着的时候确实这么对他说过，别拿这套来威胁我。我不想要。我牵挂的是些别的东西。  
他拿茂丘西奥没办法。他抓不住那只小鸟。但他不应该沦落到在有别的选择的时候还会从情感上对被那只小鸟扔掉的东西产生什么正面评价的地步。这实在是失败得过分。  
哪怕那omega并非因为“不够好”而被灵动的小鸟丢弃。事实上如果从这一面来评价，提博尔特几乎就是“好”的代名词。他很年轻，不过二十出头，长了张线条清晰、英俊而没有攻击性的脸，双颊上的婴儿肥还没褪尽，在他愿意的时候甚至可以很温柔；并不壮实但敏捷修长的身材，总是压抑着然而一旦释放也足够勾人的气味，再加上他着实不赖的床上功夫。虽然艾斯卡勒斯并没能亲身体会过最后这一点。提博尔特在搭着没有标记的单程马车进亲王府邸的那个晚上就第一次被他操进生殖腔里，那时他伤得连绷带都湿透了，人只剩了点本能反应，连带着让维罗纳亲王也只觉得暴躁，进而不得不克制被激发出来的施虐欲：一个死omega什么都给不了。后来他恢复得差不多了，对艾斯卡勒斯的复杂情感——恐惧、歉疚、自惭形秽——让他也不敢去主动取悦这手握权力的中年男人。不过艾斯卡勒斯猜他床技大约是真的不错。提博尔特在维罗纳姑娘们之间的声名连他都听说过，害羞的小家伙，一旦投入之后又相当狂野。无论是alpha女孩和omega女孩对他评价都相当不错，哪怕他从她们的房间里走出来时几乎都是那副神游天外恍恍惚惚的模样，风吹起他长可贴地的外袍一角。

艾斯卡勒斯还记得他在舞会上出尽风头的样子；尽管不笑的时候看起来有些阴郁，但他本质上仍然只是个刚满二十不久的年轻人，和所有这个年纪又长了一张好脸蛋的贵族青年一样不能很好地控制住自己卖弄风流的本能。红色很衬他，艾斯卡勒斯客观地想，再加上他那时以卡普莱特未来主人自居，说句神采飞扬也不过分。诚实地讲，扶他做卡普莱特当家人也不是不可能，让他们大权旁落到一个旁系小家族的后裔手里是合乎他利益的。然而这一切都因为一场愚蠢的械斗而永远地成为了“可能”。茂丘西奥的血可是把他整件衬衫都染透了。  
他清楚地知道，提博尔特给他什么都换不回茂丘西奥。  
哦，是的，大部分时候他没那么疯(另一个艾斯卡勒斯祖传特质，哈。)一开始他是知道自己想要什么的。茂丘西奥聪明得很，也能足够狠心，他那种半疯的举止让得不到他心的人骚动，让被他在意的人要么报以同样程度的浓烈情感，要么只能以天真应对。也正是这让他特别。瓦伦丁和他是双胞胎，但比他少了一股子能够不管不顾地舔舐自己的嘴唇、一边冲敌人抛媚眼一边用手指勾住裤腰的置身事外的气质。瓦伦丁比茂丘西奥更落在尘世里，更触手可及些——然而正是这一点把他和茂丘西奥鲜明地区分开了，让艾斯卡勒斯没法把他们混淆在一起。  
因此，当有一天艾斯卡勒斯在庭院里瞧见茂丘西奥的背影时，他颇为震惊，酒杯从手里滑落，红酒溅了自己一身。他三步并作两步奔到窗前，这才认出那其实是正摊开手臂和瓦伦丁说话的提博尔特。黑发年轻人背对着他，落日把他的长发镀上一层金色的光晕，再加上那种冷漠、嘲讽、正投掷带刺言语时的姿态；不得不说，实在是很像茂丘西奥。  
他以前倒是没从这方面去认识过提博尔特。  
那天晚上，他拽着年轻人的头发把他从床上拖到地上。以前他从来没这么用力、这么刻意地去扯过那头黑发。提博尔特猝不及防地摔倒，很快又跪起来，手伸在半空中：显然是被弄痛了，下意识地伸手要拍掉，却突然反应过来这是他惹不起的亲王，于是维持着那个狼狈地跌坐在地的姿势，抬头惊疑不定地看着他。冷汗顺着他的眼睛滑下，流过他左脸上那道从额头几乎一直划到了下巴的旧伤，这才滴落在地。他的衬衫下摆被蹭开了，露出浑圆的肚皮一角，一条手臂无意识地护着它。艾斯卡勒斯觉得他看起来像只被吓坏了的怀了孕的流浪黑猫。他闻起来害怕又委屈。  
真不知道早些时候自己是怎么把他错认为逝者的。  
他手上用力，示意提博尔特就着他的动作爬到他胯间。青年僵住了，很快明白过来，顺从地低下了头，又为他解开裤子。他的嘴湿润温暖，舌头妥帖地包裹住alpha的阴茎，小心地确保自己所有的牙齿都不会“不小心”地蹭到不该蹭的地方。这是亲王所熟悉的技巧，而他好奇提博尔特这种身份(无论如何也算得上个贵族)的年轻人是从哪里熟练地学来这种招数的，这可不是什么光听讲就能掌握的花样。  
比如茂丘西奥大约就绝不会屈尊去了解这个，他大约更喜欢借此来点调情。对艾斯卡勒斯，他大概只会报以疯狂的大笑，宁可头发被拔光也不会乖乖爬到他脚边。被伺候得半兴起的年长alpha一面想一面慢慢地揉着埋在自己胯下的黑色脑袋。omega的头发挺软，被他扯下来几根，挂在指间。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要是我知道我的脑子在想什么，我也不会写出这种宛如恶搞的剧情了。。。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们等到了结局。

眼下他这到底算什么，提博尔特已经不太说得清楚。起先他觉得自己是个罪人，后来觉得自己是个婊子，现在他觉得自己是亲王大人精心圈养起来的一个祭品。妊娠进入后程，艾斯卡勒斯对他倒也不像一开始那么粗鲁残忍——他对茂丘西奥病态的渴求与爱甚至能延伸到提博尔特腹腔里那团形状未知的肉球上，让与它血肉相连的提博尔特也能略沾点光：他被允许在性交的时候使用稍微好受些的侧卧位。不过后来提博尔特回忆了一下，觉得那多半是由于亲王的注意力被转移到了他肚子里正生长着的那个小生命上，故而忽略了他某些懈怠、不敬的行为。  
他盘着腿坐起来。艾斯卡勒斯刚刚射在了他腿根，因此那里有些滑腻。他抬头看向掌权者衣着齐整的背影，觉得脖子后面的标记咬痕又开始刺痛。omega的本能呼唤着alpha的亲近与爱抚，而这个alpha对他当然是漠视的；年长者甚至不愿意射进去，只是隔靴搔痒般射在外面，刻意地不给omega躁动的身体足够的alpha体液。这让本就因为怀孕而钙质不足的年轻人觉得浑身骨头越发疼痛，像有无数的尖针抵着他的骨髓敲打。他实在是太难受了，只能用食指沿着自己的腹股沟摸索——因为胎儿的缘故，几个月前他就已经看不见自己的腿根了——蘸起一点尚未凝固的半透明浊液，抬起手舔掉它们：聊胜于无，但至少能让他别连头也疼起来。偏偏这会艾斯卡勒斯一反常态地回过头来，把他这种兽性的糟糕动作抓了个正着。  
提博尔特感觉仿佛被兜头泼了一大桶冰水，肢体完全冻住了。他保持着那个姿势，僵硬地紧咬住自己的两根手指，中指蜷起来顶住鼻尖。这时，这就完全不是挑衅的姿态，只写满了恐惧与臣服。  
艾斯卡勒斯向他迈步。小可怜，他的脸上写满了无声的轻蔑。提博尔特的手腕被他握住；城主把他两根泛着水光的手指从齿间扯出，先是在他变得圆润的左右两侧肩膀上各点一下，然后握着那只僵硬修长的手举到他窄而挺的鼻梁上，一直抹到鼻尖。提博尔特眨着眼睛。艾斯卡勒斯的动作放慢了；似乎是经历过深思，他捏住对方细长的手，最后在凸起的小腹上画完了这个奇特的十字。  
“愿和平常伴你。”  
一句再普通不过的祝祷词。艾斯卡勒斯卷起嘴唇，亲吻他的下腹，祝福对象显然是他幻想中即将降临人世的那位全新的茂丘西奥——事实上提博尔特在拔刀之前也对飞翔的小疯子吐出过同样的祝福，而他并不认为这是纯粹的巧合。只不过他那时满心烧灼的愤怒与仇恨，亲王语气里却只有诚挚的善意，致以他期待已久的未知灵魂。至于提博尔特，对他而言只是个容器罢了。他已经想清楚了，人不该对容器有什么多余的情感或是期待。他起身离去，气味疏离冷淡，让提博尔特颈后曾经被粗暴地撕开的那块腺体又疼了起来。被抛下的人伸手摸了摸那道遮掩在发尾下的粗糙伤疤，觉得既可悲又可笑。  
细想起来，这不正是他应当承受的命运当中的一种吗？毕竟要认真说起来的话，艾斯卡勒斯才是这里的主人。维罗纳绝对的权力收在他的手里。亲王想要的，他就应当奉上。亲王想要重新把茂丘西奥抓回手里，他就该乖乖地做亲王手里的那支捕梦网。至于他自己曾经有过怎样的幻梦，此时他已经不再在意。被朱丽叶看见过之后，他就已经麻木了；他曾疑心这是亲王的某种报复，过了好一会才想明白这种恶趣味更像另一位艾斯卡勒斯的手笔。

提博尔特和瓦伦丁从前一直不太熟。也许这该赖茂丘西奥：他像是试图伪装成月亮的太阳，一旦在夜里出现，自然也就遮蔽了真正月亮散发出的清辉。在他与茂丘西奥有限的见面与冲突里，瓦伦丁像个沉默的观察者，罗密欧都比他更积极于挡开提博尔特的刀刃。即使这会事态剧变，他也没见过瓦伦丁几次——回过味来他倒希望瓦伦丁能一直像月亮一样对他无动于衷。不过对于姓艾斯卡勒斯的人，这当然是不可能的。瓦伦丁不仅用眼睛看着他，还有一张和茂丘西奥极其相似的脸。只需要抓住他的手，瓦伦丁就能把他带上床，让他沉默地靠在床头。瓦伦丁会弯下腰，将自己的脸孔贴近到完全不必要的程度，直到提博尔特承受不住一般闭上眼睛——他没法扭头逃避，因为瓦伦丁先一步抓住了他的头发：“以前你们打架的时候，他这样对待过你吗？”  
该如何掩饰自己的身体反应？当一个人长得像茂丘西奥、声音像茂丘西奥、贴紧他下流地挑衅的气息也像茂丘西奥的时候，有一秒里他会忘记抓住他的人是瓦伦丁——而这就够了，足以回答瓦伦丁那个没闻出来的问题：“你和我哥哥到底是什么关系？”  
什么关系？偶尔情绪来了会操在一起的关系，茂丘西奥对此从来没多想过的关系，会让提博尔特的情绪变得更强烈的关系，他确实想要隐瞒的关系。因此他无法拒绝瓦伦丁，也没法在被翻过去揉捏睾丸后面柔软褶皱的时候忍住呻吟。瓦伦丁抓住他，扯着他的头发，沉默地分开他的双腿，拍打着他总算堆积起脂肪的臀部，操进那个发涩却又饥渴的小洞。提博尔特在瓦伦丁的枕头上蹭着脸，他自己也不明白为什么身体要这么做——然而他确实抖动着腰配合起了瓦伦丁，和那个结实的身体不停地碰撞在一起。最后，他不得不空出一只手把那些不停掉到眼睛前面的头发别到耳朵后面去。beta的高潮并不如alpha那样表现激烈，瓦伦丁很快抽出来，托着他的小腹让他恢复到侧躺的姿势。这种小心翼翼引发提博尔特的嗤笑，瓦伦丁悄悄地叹了口气，松开手里被捏得汗湿的黑发，转而摸起了他脖颈后的咬痕。  
“最没必要嘲笑的就是你了吧。”瓦伦丁说，“他执着于我的哥哥，你也不是不知道。你只是不知道他到底有多想把茂丘西奥抓在手里……我的叔叔也许不在意别的姓艾斯卡勒斯的人操了你，但他绝对不能容忍失去这个胎儿。”  
“所以你才这么小心？”提博尔特打了个哈欠，“因为他会罚你——他也会罚你？”  
“所以我才说你不懂我叔叔的占有欲到底有多可怕。”瓦伦丁听起来有些怜悯，“双胞胎当然长着一样的脸，他又怎么可能来罚我呢？”  
提博尔特觉得他似乎在暗示什么，有什么念头被激起，又一闪而过，抓它不住。他还没来得及细细思考，瓦伦丁又说话了，这回完全没有了敌意。  
“说到脸……看在都不是茂丘西奥本人的份上，一个建议，你最好是把头发剪掉。”

逐渐地，他明白了瓦伦丁的意思。对着镜子剪掉头发的时候他才发现，某些角度下他和茂丘西奥最大的不同只在于发色。他又恶心又觉得好笑。感激瓦伦丁，没让他直到亲王兴之所及的时候才反应过来；城主沮丧的表情难得一见，也让他恍然大悟亲王并不像他一直以为的那样有把握。毕竟，如果真的很快就能把飞走的小鸟重新捉在手里，谁又会在意失去那么一两个仅仅是形似的替代品呢？  
亲王在他眼中不再是无所不能的神了；再怎么神通广大，他也只是矮子里的将军，会老会死的凡人。提博尔特明白了亲王抓住的只是个机会。灵魂的来去那么自由，此前他一直颇为好奇亲王到底用了什么方法才能那样确认能第二次把茂丘西奥带在身边，他不相信艾斯卡勒斯的精液真有那么神通广大(毕竟这里的气氛实在让人不敢恭维。如果说卡普莱特房子里的疯狂与变态是外露的，在这里那种扭曲的气息就更为平静、沉默、无法逃离)，现在他知道了，本就没这个道理，无论哪个凡人都没法做到。亲王用刀剑征服了他，却也只能和他一样等待。

“老爷，生了，是个女儿！”


End file.
